


Watching the Sky

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mini-bang entry. The awesome artist is pandachop, and her own post happens to be <a href="http://pandachop.livejournal.com/7832.html">here</a>. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watching the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-bang entry. The awesome artist is pandachop, and her own post happens to be [here](http://pandachop.livejournal.com/7832.html). :D

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Title:** Watching the Sky  
 **Pairings:** Tsuna/Kyoko, Lambo/I-pin, Yamamoto/Gokudera **  
**Rating: PG-13 **  
**Words: 5,110 **  
Notes:** Mini-bang entry. The awesome artist is pandachop, and her own post happens to be [here](http://pandachop.livejournal.com/7832.html). :D

  


Kyoko loved watching the sky.

She enjoyed looking up at it with a smile and observed it when she had nothing else to do. Since she could remember, she would look up at the sky before heading off to school, and she knew what her day would be like. Clear skies meant it was a good day to play tag, gray skies meant rain. After waiting for her brother to walk to school with her, she already knew what to expect—because that was the sky, it was simple and predictable with just a glance, and it watched her, too.

“Why are you always staring up at the sky?” Ryohei asked as he squint his eyes and stared up at the clouds. He couldn’t see anything interesting. There was a cloud that _kind of_ looked like a bear, but that amused him for about a second until his mind drifted elsewhere.

“I like the sky,” Kyoko replied simply with that gentle smile of hers. Her brother shrugged and turned away.

And Ryohei saw the blushes and heard the stammers, but it took him a while to realize that, yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi had a massive crush on his sister. At first, he had seen Tsuna as that person who _had_ to join the boxing team. He was just that guy—the one Ryohei had to keep around for a successor, then he saw that Tsuna was much bigger than that. He tested him because of it—made him join all sorts of games and pestered him to join the boxing team. Ryohei had always been protective of his sister—and Tsuna had to prove himself first, jump through all kinds of hoops, before Ryohei would accept him.

Except that Kyoko didn’t seem to notice—she always had that blank expression on her face which rarely turned into a frown. She always spoke in a cheerful tone and was approachable and kind. Kyoko also had excellent grades in school, but for such an intelligent girl, she never seemed to notice that Sawada Tsunayoshi was into her.

Ryohei thought, for someone who liked to watch the sky so much, his sister was incredibly naïve in figuring out Sawada Tsunayoshi.

“It’s so sunny! Today will be a nice day!” Kyoko told her brother, and he couldn’t help but look up and grin. The sunlight was warm against his face, and it gave him even more energy. The sun had that effect on people.

On that night, the nearby temple held a festival. Kyoko dressed up in an orange kimono that had belonged to their mother, and Kyoko asked Ryohei, “Is this okay?”

“You look awesome to the extreme!” Ryohei replied with all earnestness, his fist shoved into the air to signify his point. Kyoko looked so much like their mother, and Ryohei felt protective yet again, especially since he could see all those people stealing glances at his younger sister.

“Hahi! You look scary!” Haru exclaimed at Ryohei when she met up with him and Kyoko. His eyes were burning with intensity, scaring all these men with bad intentions away—it worked.

And when Tsuna came, Ryohei saw the immediate blush that came to his cheeks and the way he stammered yet again when Kyoko spoke to him. When Kyoko turned away and walked towards one of the stands with Haru, the Sun Guardian saw the way Tsuna’s eyes lingered on his sister.

Tsuna’s eyes were soft, similar to the gentle smile on his face, and Ryohei suddenly felt relieved because his expression was nothing close to the malicious ones everyone else had. Maybe, just maybe, Tsuna was in love with his sister like a real man—and a real man was someone Ryohei could appreciate.

Ryohei thought—maybe it would be okay not to make Tsuna jump into any more hoops.

But Ryohei never really stayed true to his thoughts and words—when Kyoko approached Tsuna to sit beside him when the fireworks display came, Ryohei suddenly and practically lunged between them, giving a yell that sounded nothing less than what Tsuna could only interpret as a war cry. Gokudera yelled at him when he was pushed aside—the Storm Guardian had been in the way, and now his face was flat on the ground.

“What the hell, lawn head!?”

Ryohei ignored Gokudera, put an arm around Tsuna’s shoulder and started yelling, rivalling the noise the fireworks were giving.

“Sawada, oi! When are you going to start training for boxing!?”

“Heeeh?”

He just couldn’t—Ryohei couldn’t stand and admit any guy could get that close to his little sister. Even if this guy was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most genuine and friendliest guy he had ever met.

…………

“Hahaha. Looks like a storm.”

“No kidding, asswipe.” Gokudera harshly breathed out a long trail of smoke towards Yamamoto’s direction. The corner of the baseball player’s lips twitched into a frown that lasted about a second as he waved the offending air away. “Get lost. Leave the Tenth to me.”

It was nearly midnight and they were in the hospital. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto had bruises all over their arms and legs, but it was nothing at all compared to what Tsuna had received—a broken rib and a fractured arm. Being part of Vongola was becoming more dangerous as the years passed by—now that they were out of high school and supposedly thinking of their next step like any other normal person, Gokudera wondered if there was anything other than serving under the Vongola in his future.

He couldn’t see anything else, even though Tsuna told him that it would be a waste to his intelligence—Yamamoto said he could be a rocket scientist, and Gokudera hit him on the head.

“Seriously? You can’t think of doing anything aside from this mafia game?” Yamamoto asked him. “What a waste!”

Gokudera wanted to hit him again. He stilled called it the ‘mafia game’ after all these years, and Gokudera knew that Yamamoto wasn’t _that_ stupid—he couldn’t tell why the baseball idiot wouldn’t just admit that this was actually a matter far more serious than a petty game.

“My life is devoted to the Tenth, fucking moron!” Gokudera hissed at him, and Yamamoto smiled back at him and said nothing else. Of course Gokudera would forever be loyal to the first person who had accepted him for who he was—even though Tsuna didn’t realize it at the time.

The rain beat deeply against the concrete walls of the hospital but they heard it clearly, saw the flashes of light at the corner of their eyes and heard the thunder that followed it. It would take a while for the storm to calm, Yamamoto knew, but it always calmed down when you waited patiently—just like Gokudera.

“Why the fuck are you smiling, moron?”

Yamamoto’s grin spread even wider across his face, and from the huge glass window on the left wall, another flash of lightning brightened up the room again.

“Haha. Did you hear that?” Yamamoto asked nonchalantly, referring to the loud roar of thunder that followed.

Gokudera glared at him and then looked away, wondering how long it would take until they could see the Tenth again.

Storms were almost always accompanied by lightning, something which Gokudera hated to the bone. Lightning led to thunder, that noisy, offending sound that rattled the Storm Guardian’s mind—just like Lambo, their Thunder Guardian. Around this time, Lambo was hitting nine years old, and although he was _finally_ becoming mature, Gokudera was stilled annoyed at him—and everything else.

Much to Gokudera’s relief, Lambo slowly became more refined, more respectable and less annoying. There were the occasional times that he was switched back to the annoying baby, and Yamamoto did all he could to keep the Storm Guardian from tearing said kid apart.

Years passed, their underground base slowly being built, and all of them could see what was going on between the Thunder Guardian and his best friend. A couple more years passed and the base was finally built, at the same time Millefiore was expanding its territory.

Even though they were more they were deep underground, the rain could still be heard pounding everywhere. I-pin did all she could to drown the noise out. Dozens of sheets were spread in front of her and she adjusted her glasses, making sure she got the last equation right. She swore her eyes would get even worse with how she was dealing with her studying—she held a flashlight and used a blanket to cover herself, dimming the light so her roommates wouldn’t wake up. She was lucky that the Vongola used bunk beds. Her two roommates were sleeping on separate beds on upper bunks and weren’t at all disturbed by her dim light.

The newly made underground base was peaceful at the moment, aside from the noise from the rain—everyone was probably asleep by now, tired. I-pin didn’t have that luxury. She needed to study to ace her next exam.

The young Chinese girl had retired from being an assassin years ago, and had lived as a normal student serving noodles until a few weeks ago. She had been surprised when she saw familiar faces in front of her, requesting for her help—they needed it more than ever, and even though she no longer lived as an assassin, her skills were still top-notch.

She couldn’t say no—seeing faces she hadn’t seen in months, years—I-pin agreed, and even though she had been in touch which Lambo after all these years, she was still relieved to see that he was safe. He was a Guardian, and though all he did was clean toilets for his original famiglia—the Bovino—he had much more responsibilities at the head family, Vongola.

I-pin almost fell off the bed in surprise when she heard the loud wailing from the halls. It had been a while since she heard that. Lal Mirch and Bianchi (I-pin was sharing one of the guest rooms with them) stirred and muttered, and Lal Mirch requested—or demanded—that someone see to it that the quiet came back.

A bang from one of the other rooms down the hall resounded, and Gokudera’s voice came yelling at the young kid to ‘shut the fuck up’. I-pin clicked her flashlight off and discarded the thick blanket over her head, crinkling paper as she did so. She felt her way towards the door and slowly stepped out in her huge shirt and sweatpants, and the extremely bright lights in the hallway were almost too much for her eyes to take.

Yamamoto was trying to calm the young Lambo (and Gokudera down), but the toddler wouldn’t settle. I-pin slowly walked over to them and tilted her head—“He’s all covered in bruises.”

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence. The baby Lambo often came back right after a fight with the past Reborn, covered in scrapes and bruises, throwing a tantrum. Gokudera stormed out of the place, cursing under his breath and Yamamoto followed him. I-pin decided to keep Lambo company, hushing him down by giving him a piece of candy she found in her pocket. Her eyes trailed over his wounds and it took her a while to realize that they were more serious than usual, but before she could make a better decision about what to do, a _puff_ was heard and the baby was replaced with the Lambo she knew.

Except that the Lambo she knew was drenched in blood and holding his shoulder in an attempt to aide himself. He coughed out and splatters of red liquid hit the floor, and I-pin gave a loud gasp and inadvertently placed a small palm on his arm. She felt the cold liquid in-between her fingers.

“Ring Conflict,” Lambo told her simply by the time she was wrapping him up in bandages. His drenched shirt and coat were discarded on the kitchen table, and he felt something clench tightly in his stomach when he felt soft fingers exploring his bare chest and examining the deep wounds.

I-pin’s eyes were furrowed into a serious expression as she realized what he was talking about. On this day ten years ago, the Vongola had been wrapped up in the Ring Conflict. She had no idea what it was back then and Lambo only told her about it when they were a bit older and when _he_ finally understood what it had been about.

Then, I-pin pressed her soft lips against his shoulder, a couple of inches up of his now cleaned wound. She murmured something against his skin—“You should have taken better precautions,” she scolded.

“I was eating dumplings before I found myself there,” he told her rather bluntly. “I honestly wasn’t expecting that.”

I-pin shrugged, pulled away and stared up at his face. His one open eye looked back at her with a questioning look, and then he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against her in a soft manner.

“You shouldn’t worry too much. Tsuna wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” He murmured against her, and suddenly he was breathing every scent of her in and she was nodding and running her fingers through his hair.

“Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna,” I-pin repeated in a scolding tone. “You can’t depend on him forever.”

“But he’s Tsuna,” Lambo replied simply, as if that was enough explanation. That conversation ended there because Lambo was much more preoccupied with kissing I-pin’s neck  
.  
I-pin didn’t know what she was doing or why she was doing it, next thing she knew she was straddling her best friend and one of his hands were under her shirt, trailing softly on her flat abdomen. Then—

“Not here.” A voice suddenly stated, and it was annoyed and amused at the same. Lambo gave a wince as I-pin accidentally rammed her fist on his wound in surprise. The two of them, with flustered expressions, stared across the room and right at Hibari’s stern eyes.

How long had he even _been_ there?

Hibari was tapping his fingers impatiently against the marble counter. “Not here,” he repeated, and Lambo swore he saw a slight smirk on the man’s face as he turned around and attended to the refrigerator. At the back of Lambo’s mind, he remembered the time when I-pin had an intense crush on this man. He sat still as I-pin stood up and off his lap, and practically ran out of the room.

Lambo cursed inwardly and stood up. He couldn’t wait until Hibari’s own place—the one right beside the Vongola’s—was done. Then, he wouldn’t have to keep up with this man popping out in the strangest places. Hibari Kyoya would always be like that—having his own pace and drifting wherever he wanted, not caring about what others thought or what he interrupted.

“What happened.” Hibari said, and Lambo realized that he was referring to his bandaged torso.

“The Ring Conflict—I was called by the Ten Year Bazooka and got caught up in the middle of the battle.”

“Weak,” was all the reply he got before Hibari stepped out of the kitchen. “I don’t understand why Sawada chose you—but he’s also pathetic.”

It was raining the day Tsuna left for the last time. The sky was gray and the air was cold, but the water fell on the ground in a soft but natural manner. Gokudera’s hands were clenched tightly around a box of cigarettes he couldn’t smoke—it was raining, they were all wet by now, nobody thought of finding shelter—and Yamamoto had a reassuring smile on his face. It was a light drizzle, not accompanied with loud thunder or anything else that a storm brought—it was nothing like a storm. It was just simple rain.

“Why are you so worried, Gokudera?” Yamamoto asked Gokudera with a huge grin, and he looked at Tsuna who forced back a smile. Tsuna looked old—tired, a great contrast to the clueless and stuttering kid he had been when the responsibilities of a mafia leader had been imposed upon him. Tsuna straightened his tie and gave a sigh, and Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto.

“I’m _not_ worried.” He growled, and then he looked at Tsuna, his expression changing immediately to something a lot less hostile. “But, Tenth, wouldn’t it be a better idea if we went with you?”

“It’s fine,” replied Tsuna, and he gave another strained smile at Gokudera. The Italian huffed and kept quiet, and the rain felt heavy on his shoulders.

Tsuna had never been a good liar. The Millefiore had requested an unarmed and peaceful negotiation, and Tsuna was aware of where that would lead to if he wasn’t careful. He wasn’t stupid, and he had enough insight at this age.

“You have to take care of things here,” Tsuna told Gokudera. “You’re the right hand man, remember?”

Gokudera’s face lit up immediately and he made that face he always put on every time he was proud of himself. He gave Tsuna a childish grin and said, “That’s right!”

They watched Tsuna get into the limo, listened to the soft roar of the vehicle that was dulled by the splatter of water. The car became smaller and smaller until they could no longer see it, and Gokudera slapped Yamamoto’s tight grip off his shoulder.

“I think Tsuna turned to the left. That’s not the way to the airport, is it?” Yamamoto asked, confused. He followed Gokudera back to the shade, and was a bit disappointed when he could no longer feel water hitting his skin. He liked the rain—it made him feel calm, natural.

“No.”

Yamamoto scratched the scar on his chin, and his lips furrowed into a more confused expression. “Why would he—“

“Because that’s the way to Sasagawa’s house.”

“Ryohei?”

Gokudera wanted to hit him, but he stopped himself. He growled, deep in his throat, “Kyoko.”

Tsuna’s fingers were shaking against the wheel, and he parked the car at the corner of the street where the Sasagawa’s household stood. He could barely see anything. The rain was weak but it still blurred his surroundings. Tsuna looked across the street, suddenly feeling nostalgia, and his insides felt cold and he couldn’t tell why.

They had told him that this was a bad idea—all of them. Of course the Millefiore weren’t going to be nice to him. But Tsuna was a trusting person, and he abided by the unspoken codes. They had assured him he was going to get a peaceful negotiation, and he trusted that. Tsuna always stayed by his word, and he expected the Millefiore, and every other famiglia, to do the same.

And he couldn’t tell why his fingers were shaking, as if this was the last time he would see this familiar street before him.

A raspy knock on glass shook him out of his reverie, and he gave that squeaky yelp that always escaped his mouth every time he was surprised. A familiar face was smiling at him from outside the driver’s window. Kyoko held an umbrella over her head, and her long brownish orange hair splayed over her shoulders in that natural way they always did. Tsuna swallowed something deep in his throat and opened the door right after she stepped out of the way.

“Tsu-kun, what’s going on?” Kyoko asked, her eyes worried. As soon as he stepped out of the car, the rain immediately fell upon him and Kyoko brought it upon herself to lean closer and share the umbrella with him.

“What are you doing in the rain?” Tsuna asked her, changing the topic.

“I was getting some things for my mom,” she told him. That was the only time he realized that she was holding some plastic bags in one of her hand. She repeated, “What’s going on?”

“I… uh…” Tsuna stammered, not sure of what to reply. His shivering had died down but not completely, and the freezing temperature did nothing to help. Of course, he wouldn’t tell her that he was there to stare at her house—that would just be downright creepy.

Kyoko, as if noticing his uneasiness, gave him a soft smile that calmed him—like the drizzle surrounding them. “Are you looking for my brother? He’s not home. I’m sorry.”

Tsuna blinked. He replied dumbly, “Oh. Okay.”

“Do you want to come in? You’re drenched and shivering. You should dry yourself and—“

“N-no, I…”

She tilted her head in question, a bit surprised. Tsuna rarely cut her off while she was speaking, and he was very aware of the way she suddenly placed the plastic bags on the ground.

“They’ll get wet—“

“Are you okay, Tsu-kun?” And slowly she raised her free hand and grasped his wrist with her small hands. The cloth of his suit was damp and cold, but she at least knew that this wasn’t the only reason why he was shivering and flustered.

“Yes,” replied Tsuna after choking a lump in his throat, and he felt something knot painfully in his chest when he saw the painful smile she gave him. They both kept silent for a while, standing in the soft fall of water and listening to each other’s soft breathing.

It calmed Tsuna down—he only realized he wasn’t shaking anymore when Kyoko let go of his wrist and said again, “You should dry yourself first, before leaving. You don’t have to be so embarrassed, nobody’s home. We’ll be all alone.”

Her voice was so sincere and he felt bad for going red at what any guy would understand from her words – nobody’s home, well be alone. He had to remind himself that this was Kyoko and she would never think that way.

She lent him some old clothes of her brother while his own were in the dryer, and he felt very small in the oversized shirt and pants. Kyoko made him some hot cocoa and they talked about nostalgic matters. She thought it was funny the way he used to run around in his boxers—he almost spit the cocoa back in the cup, not really expecting that, but he liked the gentle chuckle she gave when she saw his bewildered expression.

Kyoko was very careful not to ask where he was going even though she knew it was serious—she knew that he wasn’t actually involved in the ‘Sumo Matches’ her brother kept making up. He knew that she was curious from the glances, but he didn’t tell her.

When his clothes were finally dry, she walked him to the door and handed him her umbrella. She told him to take care, and his eyes widened when she suddenly pressed her lips against his cheek. Tsuna stared down at her, saw the smile, stuttered, and practically ran all the way back to his limo. He almost forgot the umbrella.

Kyoko watched the limo drive away, and she unexpectedly felt very alone—and she had no idea why.

…………

It happened quickly, messages that were suddenly sent to them—the silence and the stern voice of Tsuna saying that there was absolutely no chance that the Vongola would cave—it was possible to compromise, to find a more peaceful solution—

Then the bullets fell on him, and Tsuna didn’t even have the time to yell out in pain. He came back in a box, and you could practically hear the maniacal laughter of the Millefiore echoing through the coffin as the Vongola laid their boss to rest, in the forest, where he could sleep in peace.

…………

“Chrome Dokuro.”

The woman, bundled behind scarves and shades, looked up with a frown gracing her lips. She was at the station, holding a phone in her hand. Several wrings wrapped around her fingers, and they weren’t there for the sole purpose of decoration.

“Hibari,” she said calmly. Her voice still had that illusion of naivety in it. “Yes?”

“Sawada Tsunayoshi is gone,” was the simple reply. Hibari adjusted his intense gaze to stare at her eyes, as if waiting for her reply. The Mist Guardian clenched her lips together.

“I’m aware of that,” she said. “You were never one to look for the Guardians, Hibari Kyoya.”

The Cloud Guardian knew he was talking to Mukuro now—he was using the girl’s voice to speak. The menacing but familiar laugh that followed Chrome’s statements were almost unnatural to hear, coming from her lips.

Hibari didn’t reply to Mukuro’s words, just turned around and walked away. Mukuro went back to oblivion, and Chrome leaned against a wall, wondering where Chikusa and Ken were.

 _’Mukuro-sama, where are you?’_ She asked him, not even sure if he was still listening. He had been the one who told her that Sawada Tsunayoshi was no longer alive. He had laughed—said that the Vongola had been fragile in the first place.

 _’Taking care of some business,’_ was the reply, and that was the last thing he told her.

The Boss was dead—Sawada Tsunayoshi was no longer around. She hadn’t seen the Vongola in months, and hadn’t been associated with famiglia matters for years. Chrome hadn’t seen any reason to take the role of a Guardian, especially after they asked for the ring back and crushed it into nothingness.

Still, she remembered Tsuna—he had been so flustered that day they met, he had been expecting Mukuro, not her. She had kissed him on the cheek and wondered why everyone had thought it was such a big deal. Chrome had read from a book that it was a custom in Italy.

“Boss is gone,” she whispered, but the crowd of people who knew nothing didn’t hear her and didn’t care. It finally sunk into her. She was alone—Ken and Chikusa were nowhere around, and Mukuro was attending to ‘matters’ she knew nothing about. Chrome braced herself and went back to their old hideout, at the abandoned carnival, and simply did nothing to pass the days.

…………

“You’re going to Italy?” Yamamoto inquired, his fingers drumming impatiently on the kitchen counter as he spoke. The smile that stayed on his face was now dishonest, and it annoyed Gokudera much more than it used to. Gokudera wanted to punch the lights out of the guy.

“I’m going to Italy,” Gokudera repeated. His knuckles were bloody from the multiple times he punched walls, and when he had finally exhausted his anger, he had made a decision. “I’m not going after the Millefiore, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I wasn’t wondering.”

“Tsch, whatever.”

Gokudera’s stare was cold as Yamamoto reached forward a hand and rested his fingers on the Storm Guardian’s neck. They lingered upwards, to his ears, and Gokudera winced because they were still swollen from the new piercings he had received.

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?” Gokudera snapped.

“You can go to Italy.”

“I wasn’t asking for permission, asshole.”

Yamamoto ignored him, pulled away and suddenly started rummaging through the refrigerator. The Storm Guardian watched, wondering what he was looking for, but he didn’t ask because that would be a blow to his pride. He _almost_ smiled when Yamamoto stood up straight and handed him a can of cheap beer, but he gulped it down anyway in a matter of seconds—and another can, and another can, and another—

And he kissed Yamamoto for the first time, with such intensity—and he couldn’t blame it on the alcohol because even when he had regained consciousness, he didn’t stop. The Rain Guardian didn’t complain either. Yamamoto’s fingers were burning against his neck, his chest, his stomach—Gokudera bit Yamamoto’s shoulder, growled curses, and the moment he woke up in the morning, he grabbed his pants and got the hell out of the room, leaving Yamamoto, who was still asleep.

They pretended it didn’t happen, that they were too drunk to remember, and Gokudera left, not exactly for Italy like he had said, but just somewhere far from that place.

 

…………

The Vongola felt apart immediately, no leader to guide them. One by one, people died—the Rain Guardian’s father was one of the victims, and he had been off-guard, had nothing but a kitchen knife to defend himself. The Rain Guardian didn’t even see the corpse of his father, just a note that their time was drawing near.

Kyoko bid farewell to her brother the moment he came back, who said he had another sumo match in Italy. She knew he was lying, but nobody had told her about Tsuna’s death yet, and she told her brother to give Tsuna her greetings. She ignored the painful frown Ryohei returned her and asked no questions about it.

…………

“Hahi? Why are you crying!?” Haru exclaimed, over dramatic, as usual. I-pin stood beside Haru with a curious expression on her young face, but she didn’t ask any questions. Lambo had told her she should go out with Haru and Kyoko for the day, thought it would cheer her up—they don’t know you’re part of the Vongola, you’re not marked, it’s safe—that’s what he reminded her.

Kyoko immediately rubbed her face with the sleeve of her jacket. She didn’t hear Haru and I-pin coming. She had simply been at the backyard and looking up at the sky, just like she used to when she was younger and she was wondering what kind of day it would be.

The sky was clear—no rain, storm, not even clouds. It made her feel abandoned and she didn’t know why.

“I-I’m not sure, I just feel like the sky’s different.”

“That’s strange! Doesn’t looking up at the sky cheer you up?” Haru asked her.

Kyoko shrugged and forced a smile. She said, “I think I want some ice cream,” and she stood up and took one last look at the sky before following Haru and I-pin towards the house.

…………

They shouldn’t have taken it all for granted. Each one of them believed that this perfection would last forever, that he would never leave them, because he was their Tenth Boss, and they believed he was capable of surviving every trial. They shouldn’t have expected him to miraculously escape that rain of bullets. They shouldn’t have let him leave, but now their Boss lay still forever, before them, because their boss always put himself before his subordinates.

This was the man who gave them a sense of belonging. He had been a sniveling, whining boy when most of them met him, but he was still Tsuna, their friend, comrade and boss. He had returned to them just like he promised, but he was covered in his own blood.

 **End.**


End file.
